


End of the Day

by MyCuriosity



Series: Everyday Love [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family, Kidfic, M/M, again slightly ooc, again so much fluff, can't help it just love them, pointless fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCuriosity/pseuds/MyCuriosity
Summary: Meadh looked at him with those big blue eyes and started to push her bottom lip out in a adorable pout.„Oh, you'll be the death off me“, Niall groaned and squeezed himself into the bed of the toddler.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha!  
> Just a random Niall/Louis fic with toddler Meadh.  
> Couldn't help it, miss the Louis love around!

„No...no, no, noo.“  
„Yes da!“  
Meadh looked at him with those big blue eyes and started to push her bottom lip out in a adorable pout.  
„Oh, you'll be the death off me“, Niall groaned and squeezed himself into the bed of the toddler. Meadh looked at him with excitemend in her eyes and tapped at her blanket.  
„No, you monster, there is no chance, I will get under your blanket. And no“, he grabbed her hand before she had a chance to reach his head, „don't pet my hair with your monkey arms or I will fall asleep on the spot. I have so much to do.“  
The toddler just giggled at that and pressed a finger to the tip of his nose.  
„You're impossible“, he said and pressed a kiss against the finger, which resolved in Meadh giggeling even more and her finally reaching for his blond locks.  
„Love you da“, she said and put her hand on his face now. Like kids do, she awkwardly patted his cheek and he closed his eyes so he wouldn't get stabbed by her chubby fingers. And then she moved her hand back to pull at his hair and he forgot to open his eyes again and the last thing he felt before he fell asleep where the soft touches of his daughter.

And that was how Louis found him later. Cramped in the small bed, Meadh and Niall were facing each other, with her small hand still laying next to his hair. Louis took in the scene a bit longer and then remembered that Niall would probably already have a sore back and knee so he slowly entered the room to wake him.  
He didn't wanted to disturb Meadh's sleep so he simply started caressing Nialls cheek. It took him a while and their relationship was already well developed when he realised that the blonde didn't necessarily needed loud and bashful at all. Small and quiet gestures were way more effective on him, especially while trying to wake him up.  
It only took a couple of seconds until Niall grabbed his hand in an uncoordinated gesture and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around confused, until he settled on Louis.  
„Ah damn“, he huffed and laid his head back again, „I fell asleep, didn't I?“  
„Yeah love“, Louis whispered and went back to caress his partners cheek.  
„Don't let me get back into my slumber“, Niall said with a quiet laugh and extracted himself from his daughter. The two of them left the room quietly and made their way to the kitchen.  
„Are you home for long?“, Niall asked while turning on the kettle. He scratched his head in a tired gesture, his face still full of sleeping lines. With a yawn, he got out two cups and tea bags.  
„No, just came home now. You did not see through the files then?“, Louis teased and grinned a bit whiled pointing at the stash of paper on the kitchen table. Niall cursed and grumbled.  
„No. Damn Meadh and her cute little face and evil fingers.“  
The little devil daughters of his, stopped him again from doing that management work that he so badly wanted to be good at. Since her birth, One Direction went on hiatus and everyone had the chance to do the things they never had the time before. Liam made this amazing album and Harry was already working on his second movie. Since Simon refused Louis any help after the bad note they left off after Meadh and not let him do any judging on his shows, Louis did the only reasonable thing in this situation – creating a show on his own!  
'Be Yourself' was in the middle of their second season and it was still great. Louis was lucky that he had the back up at home, with Niall staying with Meadh the majority of the time. After all the 1D mayham, the blond loved to have a more quiet life. He was out and about with charities and a bit sport every once in a while and he got his golf management company up and running. That allowed him to arrange his day the way he liked it. Both of them had more freedom than ever and they loved to have so much power over their own schedule.  
„Did you got along with the other producers?“, Niall asked him while making tea for the two of them.  
„If you mean by 'getting along' yelling at them, then yes“, he looked absolutely pleased with himself, remembering the meeting with his new co-producers. Niall laughed at that and put the tea cup in front of his partner.  
„Oh“,Louis looked at his cup and pointed at it, „there is something missing.“  
„What?“, Niall looked at him confused and came closer.  
Louis waved him closer and when Niall was nearly next to him, he got up, grabbed his neck and pulled him in a kiss. The blonde laughed into it before he kissed back properly.  
„Very smooth“, he commented when they stopped with a cheecky grin. 

They turned in soon afterwards, although they didn't went to sleep immediately. The big TV screen in their bedroom was making quiet noises of the Graham Norton Show in the background, while Louis went through applications for the next phase of 'Be Yourself'. Niall was in between watching the TV, watching Louis and falling assleep. He was on his stomache, facing his partner, his arm slung loosely over Louis's hip, who was slightly sitting up, basically squeezed into his partners side and embraced in the warmth of him. The brunette used only one hand for his papers – the other was drawing slow patterns into Nialls back, making him even more sleepy.  
„You're doing this on purpose“, he mumbled and Louis gave out a low chuckle.  
„You're tired love, you need to sleep.“  
„No“, Niall whined and he tried to open his eyes again and look up, „I haven't seen you all day.“  
Louis leant down and pressed a kiss to Nialls temple.  
„I'll be there in the morning“, he whispered and let his hand wander through the blondes hair for a bit before settling back onto his back. It only took a couple of minutes before he heard the breath of his partner evening out next to him. That didn't stop him from keeping his hand on Niall, just feeling the slow rise and fall of his chest.  
Because it was so quiet, he heard the small footsteps before they actually reached the room.  
„Hey monkey“, he whispered when Meadh stood in front of the half open door, not sure if she was allowed in or would disturb anyone. When she heard Louis talk, she carefully opened the door wider. Even after two years, they never properly dared to close the bedroom door, too scared Meadh would need them in the night.  
His daughter slowly crawled into his side and Louis finally put the applications away.  
„Could you not sleep?“, he asked quietly, trying not to wake Niall.  
Meadh shook her head.  
„Daddy not there anymore“, she said and looked at him with big eyes before she looked at the blonde. Her brown locks were tousled and she clearly had been sleeping deeply already.  
„He's here now, love“, Louis said while caressing her head and hair. How big she became. He could still remember when her head barely fit into his hand.  
„You wanna sleep here?“, he asked and before she could answer, he lifted her up to place her between him and Niall.  
The Irish, god bless him, just pulled her closer in his sleep, but Meadh still held her hand out for Louis.  
He turned off the TV and the light on the night stand and pressed himself next to her.  
Looking at the two love of his lifes, his heart could burst with happiness.


End file.
